roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The OOPARTs
The OOPART, Out of place artifact, are weapons used by the 4 Murian tribes in the ancient times.(WARNING OUTDATED FOR NEW CANON) Apperance The OOPART takes the form of a Sword for Zerker, Shuriken for Ninja, Skull for Saurian, and Anchor for the pirates History These OOPARTS' origin haven't been discovered. However they were weapons formed by Zerker, Ninja, Saurian and pirate to end the war. The power of them eventually wiped them out of existance, however only Zerker, Ninja, and Saurian still remain fighting in a war. It is been rumored that the mages helped with the creation, but it is false. Powers They were weapons of mass destruction, however they contained the souls of the fallen tribe members. it has been stated that when the weak use the OOPART, they can't control it and lose themselves in the process, and will be consumed by it. However, when used by the powerful, they will be able to control the OOPART and transform into a powerful form, capable of mass destruction REBOOT:this is still true. OOPART For Zerker This is the sword of Zerker. It contains the souls of the fallen Zerker members. It has the power to control lightning, and gives the ability to transform into "Thunder Zerker". The people who transform with it will be able to control lightning, gain heavy armor, be able to move fast, and withstand alot of damage. They will also gain general enhancements in skills. Nobody has this yet. They gain a lightning sword which is very powerful. REBOOT: It is sealed away, never to be found.. Or is it? OOPART For Saurian This is the skull of Saurian. It contains the souls of the fallen Saurian members. It has the power to control fire, and gives the ability to transform into "Flame Saurian". The people who transform with it will be able to control fire, and be able to withstand most attacks, without flinching. They will also gain heavy, but effective armor. Saur currentely has this. They don't gain a weapon, but the strength that they get is powerful REBOOT:It is in a museum, but Link has his hands on it now. OOPART for Ninja This is the Star of Ninja. It contains the souls of the fallen Ninja members. It has the power to control nature, and gives the ability to transform into "Grass Ninja". The people who transform with it will be able to control nature, gain light armor, and be able to move very quickly. They will also gain general enhancements in skills. Baji has it, but has never used it ever. They gain a Katana, and a large shuriken that always comes back REBOOT:It is used by the leader of the Ninja tribe OOPART For pirate It is a huge anchor, and it contains the souls and willpower of the Ancient Water Pirates. It has the power to turn the tide of battle, literally, and manipulation of water. It could also transform people in to “Ocean Pirate”. The people who transform will be fast and powerful with a lot of moves up their arsenal. They will also gain a general enhancement in skills. The Leader of REDACTED Y̴̢̥͈͍̹̯̬͂̑͊͋͌o̥̜̎̌͂ͥͪ͝ụ̘͓̟̠͇̔̿̌ͣ̉̇́́̕ ͎̪͓ͦ̒ͭả̴̱̝̱̞̗̱̼̀̈ͥ̚͜r͈̭͇̟̳͕͇̓͜ḛ̵͉ͨ͆̓ ͨ͗ͦͧ̽ͩ҉̛̗̜n̶̰̲̲̙̾̏ͭ̇ͤͫ̚̕ǫ̥̖͕̥̞̫̜͙͇̈ͬ̍̓͢ţ̛͇̾ ̓͌͑͜͏͓͖͉͟ą̸̳̟̺̘̱ͨ̾͌̿̄͊l̲̝̗̹̂ͥ̄͗̍̑́l̏́̈́͂҉͎̺̞̭͇̹̭oͭͯ̈́́͌͊͑͏̺̦̹͉͓̬̩̟w͎̻̣ͩe̩͓̺̗̔ͮ̒ͪͨ̕d̟̋̌̍ͥ̚ ̭̻͖̱͇͒̃͗̕͝t̖̖̯̏o̟̟ͩͥ̐̾ͦͥ͜ ̧̪̼̠̦ͫͭ̿̾̅̒͑͗͞k̵͕̞̪̠̯͖͚ͪͩͮ̌̽́ͅǹ̡̞̮͎̈́͞o̢̨̯͔̦̙̐̎̍͛͌w̡̦̳̺̱̐ͩͪ̐̿̏̌̄ͅ ̲͎̦̘ͬ͌̊w̴̛̗̻̖̤͔̏͆̑ͬͪ͗ͪ̓̆͢h̸͓́̉̒̿̿ͫͬͩ͠ͅò̗͐̚͞ ̖̯̳͇̹͓͌̐̍ͪ̍ͩ̋͌̕͠w̵͖͎̱̻̦̼̟͑̽ͅe̸̛͖͕͈͉̱͖̻͛̆ͥ̊ ̦͚̻̦̱̰̝̰̠̽͑ͨ͋͘ā̵̡̩̞͈̄͌͞ŕ̸͙̯͇͈͚̟̃ͬ̃͋̉͂ę̜̪̮̩̜̘͚̝̆͑ͨ͟͝.̻̥̞̜̜̳̦̱̀͒̇ͮ̀́ They gain an anchor attached to a chain, and a cutlass. Gallery